


two wrongs don't make us right away (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft!Erik, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: harukathedarkangel sur Tumblr a demandé : "serait-il possible d’écrire quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment angoissant mais avec une fin heureuse ?"
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	two wrongs don't make us right away (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

Erik voit la façon dont T’Challa regarde Nakia, et comment elle le regarde en retour. Ceux rassemblés autour soupirent en les regardant danser ensemble au milieu de la piste de danse. Leur regard sont fixés l’un sur l’autre, et Erik peut à peine respirer quand il voit la façon dont T’Challa se penche pour murmurer dans son oreille, sa main au milieu de son dos.

La tenant tendrement.

De la façon dont il le tenait.

Les émotions dans sa gorge menacent de l’étouffer. Alors il se tourne, glissant loin de la foule avant qu’elles ne le dépassent.

Peut-être que c’était mieux comme ça. Ces fins heureuses dans les contes de fées n’arrivaient jamais aux personnes comme lui. Erik est trop brisé. Trop déchiré, trop de sang sur ses mains pour risquer de souiller quelqu’un comme T’Challa.

Ses pieds l’amènent dans le corridor où se trouve ses quartiers. Erik se souvient la façon dont son cœur est devenu fou quand T’Challa lui a dit qu’il l’aimait, l’a sentit dans la façon dont le Roi l’a dit, l’a montré, l’a respiré. Ce soir était censé être l’introduction formelle d’Erik dans la société Wakandaise. Il était si heureux d’appartenir enfin quelque part.

Erik réprime un sanglot. Des larmes coulent le long de son visage, tombant sur le devant de sa tunique. Il ne peut pas rester, pas comme ça.

Il n’est pas stupide. Il sait que Nakia et T’Challa ont une histoire ensemble. La femme était incroyable et T’Challa avait bien besoin de quelqu’un comme elle à ses côtés. Comme Reine. ‘Quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais être’ dit une voix traître dans sa tête. T’Challa l’aime, Erik n’en doute pas. Mais il pourrait arriver un moment où son amour pour Erik va aller contre son amour pour le Wakanda, pour la stabilité et la continuité de la lignée royale. Erik ne veut pas le forcer à choisir.

Aveuglément, il attrape le sac à dos qu’il garde caché dans le fond d’un placard. Il ouvre la commode, attrapant la bague qu’il garde sur une chaîne en or. La bague du père de T’Challa. Erik tient la bague dans la palme de sa main, des larmes brouillant sa vue. Non, il ne peut pas prendre cela. Laisse-la derrière.

Avec une grande réluctance, il la repose sur la surface en bois quand il entend T’Challa appeler son nom de l’autre côté de la porte. "Erik ? Erik, je sais que tu es là," dit T’Challa, "Erik, je peux entrer ?"

Regardant le sac à dos dans sa main, il a à peine le temps de former sa bouche autour d’une syllabe quand T’Challa ouvre la porte. Ses yeux regardent son visage et le sac. Fermant la porte, il va vers Erik, le visage soigneusement vide. "Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu as l’air de quelqu’un qui essaie de fuir ?"

"Parce que je l’étais ?" admet Erik, secouant le tête, il se tourne. "Parce que tu ne peux pas être avec moi."

"Et qui a dit ça ?" T’Challa parvient à le faire lâcher le sac. Gentiment, car T’Challa est toujours incroyablement gentil avec lui, si doux et si peu comme les cruautés du monde, gentiment, il l’attire plus proche par son coude. "Dis-moi, mon amour."

"Tu ne devrais pas m’appeler comme ça." Erik murmure, même s’il s’autorise à se presser contre T’Challa. Reniflant, il cède contre la chaleur du corps du Roi.

"Et qui a dit que je ne devrais pas t’appeler comme ça?

T’Challa a sa main sur le bas de son dos, caressant en petits cercles. "Personne." Erik laisse sa tête tomber sur l’épaule de T’Challa.

"Alors, pourquoi ? J’ai arrêté de danser pour voir que tu avais disparu et quand je te trouve, tu as l’air d’être en plein milieu d’une fugue." T’Challa tourne ses lèvres pour embrasser l’oreille d’Erik. "S’il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête."

Erik met ses bras autour des épaules de T’Challa, tremblant. "Tu devrais être avec Nakia. Elle ferait une bonne Reine. Elle pourrait te donner des enfants, elle n’est pas … salie. Comme je le suis."

S’éloignant, le Roi le regarde choqué. "Je ne veux pas Nakia. Je te veux toi. Je t’aime. Ou ne te l’ai-je pas montrer assez clairement ? Je ne veux personne d’autre. Il n’y a que toi pour moi," dit T’Challa, renfrogné. Se tournant, il attrape la bague de son père. "J’allais te demander de m’épouser ce soir." La chaîne cliquette dans sa main. Erik a le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés et regardant entre T’Challa et la bague. "Mais peut-être que l’on devrait travailler sur nous en premier ?"

Erik, engourdi par le choc, lève sa tête à cela. Avalant, il cligne des yeux. "Tu m’attendrais ?"

"J’attendrais toute ma vie pour toi." T’Challa sourit. "Tu le vaux."

Erik baisse la tête, laissant T’Challa sécher les larmes sur son visage. "Est-ce que tu veux aller au lit ?"

Erik hoche la tête, laissant T’Challa le guider à sa chambre de l’autre côté du hall. Alors qu’ils enlèvent leurs chaussures, il serre sa main autour du poignet de T’Challa. "Pour info, j’aurais dit oui."

T’Challa sourit, se penchant pour embrasser ses lèvres. "Je vais prendre ça comme une approbation retentissante pour les futurs efforts."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
